Delivery of chemical substance to and through a surface administrated over a desired time is a subject matter in different areas. A very important subject area, where the delivery of chemical substances to or through a permeable surface is important, is medicine. Although the invention is not restricted to the field of medicine the invention is described in the following mainly with respect to this field of application.
Pharmaceutical substances provide effective treatments for a variety of illnesses. In general it is necessary that medication is applied at a certain time or with a certain time pattern or it is necessary to keep the level of medication at a certain value to achieve the aimed therapeutic result most efficiently. Unfortunately patients often fail to take their medications at the proper prescribed intervals or period of time. Moreover there are drugs, which are partially or totally inactivated following oral ingestion, by the highly acidic environment of the stomach or by the filter impact of the liver.
In order to overcome such problems, drugs are administered by transdermal delivery. The most common parenteral methods (methods avoiding digestion) for drug delivery are the administration in separate dosages by injections with a needle or continuously by drip. For a long term treatment these methods may be uncomfortable for the patient because of the repeated injury by needle injections and the limited liberty of action due to intravenous drip apparatus.
A more comfortable method for drug delivery utilizes patches which are applied on the surface of the skin. Patches are known since more than twenty years; i.e. the product TransdermScop® of Novartis has been on the market since 1981. Those patches are portable and therefore very comfortable and furthermore very suitable for patients which are scared by needles and cannulae. Examples of drugs that are routinely administered by skin applied patches are nicotine, steroid hormones, and some analgesics (such as fentanyl). Using plaster-like patches for drug delivery provides continuous dosages usually over a relatively short period of time (such as a day up to a week), without requiring active participation of the patient.
In order to provide a more flexible, precise and complex administration of drugs by a patch based system over a certain period of time, portable dispensing systems have been developed in the last few years which are connectable or connected in a fixed way to a patch. These systems in general comprise a dispensing system with a reservoir for a drug. In case of more than one reservoir the reservoirs are provided for one drug or different drugs or different components of a drug. Further the dispensing system has a dispensing unit. The reservoir and the dispensing unit are interconnected to the patch. Different types of dispensing units are known from prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,688 (Joshi, et al.) discloses an apparatus for subcutaneous drug delivery having a fluid reservoir disposed within a housing for storing the fluid, a pump or pressurized chamber for pressurizing a driving gas is foreseen for exerting a force on the fluid reservoir to expel the fluid reservoir's contents. A needle or absorbent pad are interconnected with the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,614 (D'Angelo, et al.) discloses a drug delivery system for transdermal delivery of drugs through the skin. The delivery system comprises a container for containing the drug with a drug release opening. An ultrasonic transducer is disposed in the general conduit area for generating ultrasonic waves aimed at the skin area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,240 (D'Angelo, et al.) describes a patch-like multidose transdermal drug delivery system having a laminate composite with a plurality of compartments. Each compartment is a reservoir for a unit dose of a drug active to be transdermally administered. Individual seals are removable to release a unit dose of drug into contact with the skin of a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,077 (Pickup et al.) is directed to a jet dispenser using inkjet technology for delivery of bioactive agents. The dispenser propels a certain volume of bioactive agent directly towards the skin, where they exert a local or topical effect, or move through the skin for transdermal systemic delivery. Drugs are either delivered directly to the skin, or are introduced into a transdermal patch, which may receive repeated dosages. A controller in the dispenser controls delivery and timing of drug administration. Due to the direct application of the active substance to the skin the process of medication is difficult to control and mainly determined by the diffusion rate of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,155 (Jacobsen, et al.) discloses an automatic drug delivery system utilizing a control pad coupled to a disposable drug storage and delivery system. Expanding propellant gas exerts pressure on a drug in a chamber and forces it from the storage reservoir. Drug delivery is based upon a hypodermic needle, a jet nozzle injecting the drug into a subcutaneous tissue or a patch for passive transdermal delivery or iontophoretic transdermal diffusion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,895 (Lee, et al.) describes a diffusional drug with a metal layer and activating means which are inert when dry. The system is activated by moisture whereby the activating means provide release of an eroding agent which erodes the metal layer through which the therapeutic agent diffuses and is subsequently delivered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,454 (Campbell, et al.) discloses a one-way skin patch with a top backing layer, a drug reservoir, a diffusion membrane and a contact adhesive layer. The backing layer defines the top of the patch and is made from a material or combination of materials that is substantially impermeable to the components contained in the drug reservoir. The diffusion membrane is made of a dense or microporous polymer film that is permeable for the drug and the enhancer. The patch coadministers a drug and a percutaneous absorption enhancer to a defined area of the skin. The drug is provided to a basal surface at a rate at least as great as the rate at which the skin is able to absorb the drug whereas the enhancer is via a rate controlling means at a substantially constant rate that increases the permeability of the treated area of skin to the drug to a level at which the drug is absorbed at a therapeutically effective rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,716 (Sibalis) describes a transdermal drug applicator for administration of drugs through the skin into the blood stream of a patient. The drug applicator embodies a plurality of reservoirs for containing the medicament. A battery is disposed adjacent to one side of the reservoirs. When the applicator is adhered to and mounted on the skin a complete electrical circuit through the skin is formed and the medicament in the reservoir migrates out of the reservoir and through the skin into the patient's blood stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,702 (Woias, et al.) describes a medicament dosing system which is based on overpressure. The medicament dosing system comprises a replaceable and a permanent unit. The replaceable unit has a fluid reservoir for receiving a medicament in liquid form. The permanent unit comprises valve and control means which are coupled to a temperature sensor and the valve so as to control a flow rate of the liquid medicament by clocked actuation the valve depending on the temperature detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,756 (Fallon, et al.) is directed to a transdermal drug delivery device using a microporous membrane to achieve delayed onset. The transdermal drug delivery device comprises a layered setup with a pressure rupturable layer. The device is made such that it initially takes at least about six hours for the drug to diffuse to the skin from the reservoir once the reservoir is ruptured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,958 (Bello, et al.) describes a one-way transdermal drug delivery device which has a drug-storing matrix made out of a flexible cellular structure fabricated from a flexible cellular thermoplastic for storing at least one drug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,322 (Lattin, et al.) is directed to a self-contained transdermal drug delivery device by electro transport means with electrodes designed to be worn on the skin. The electro transport device can be used by patients to deliver a drug during a prescribed course of therapy, e.g. the delivery of an analgesic to control pain.
CA2142871 (Miranda, et al.) discloses a one-way transdermal drug delivery device in the form of a laminated composite which delivers a drug continuously over approximately 16 hours, especially in case of problems such as drug tolerance (e.g., nitroglycerin) or sleep disorders (e.g., nicotine). The drug is loaded in the device in a concentration such that the drug becomes depleted from the device after approximately 16 hours to the extent that the rate of delivery of the drug to the patient is slowed to such an extent that the pharmacological effect of the drug on the patient becomes substantially nonexistent.
PCT/GB02/04064 (Watmough, et al.) describes an apparatus which utilises megahertz ultrasound from a piezoelectric transducer to produce liquid jets which penetrate into or through porous media such as animal skin and egg shells. A device in the form of a gun is described that is suitable to receive cartons of drug. A cloud of drops can be driven towards or into the nose or mouth of a patient using a suitable fan or pipework.
It has been tried to accelerate the diffusion rate of an active substance through the skin by various measures, i.e. applying an electric field, ultrasonic, radiation, heat or chemical accelerators. However, all these measures, by exception of chemical accelerators, require much auxiliary power or are technically very complex and expensive. Chemical accelerators often increase the probability of skin irritations, allergic reactions, inflammation and/or swelling.
The efficiency of transdermal drug delivery systems using patches depends often on the diffusion rate of the active substance through the skin, which on one hand depends on the active substance and its solvent and on the other hand varies in a wide range from mammal to mammal even within the same species, thus as from human being to human being, and also from the body area the patch is applied to. The constructions of the patches known from prior art usually try to control these dependencies by a set up of several layers. One important layer is an active substance reservoir or a Polymer-Matrix, in which the active substance is embedded, either dissolved in a solvent or embedded in micro capsules. The reservoir for the active substance is covered with an upper-layer which protects the patch against the environment. The upper-layer has to be impermeable to the active substance and the solvent as well as to substances acting from outside. Two layers may be arranged between the active substance reservoir and the skin: The first layer is a membrane, which is arranged directly adjacent to the active substance reservoir, and the second is an adhesive layer to be patched on the skin which is, if appropriate, covered by a removable protection film before use.
In systems known from prior art the membrane adjacent to the active substance reservoir controls the dispensing of the active substance to the skin. The dispensing rate of the active substance into the skin is mainly influenced by the permeability of the membrane and the concentration. Therefore, to obtain controllable results the permeability of the membrane is chosen such that the diffusion rate of the active substance from the reservoir through the membrane and through the skin into the body is defined mainly by the permeability of the membrane and not by the diffusion rate of the active substance through the skin. The absence of an appropriate membrane would result in very different transport rates of the active substance into the body, because of the different skin characteristics. High diffusion characteristics of the skin imply the risk of an overdose, whereas low diffusion characteristics imply the risk of no therapeutic effect. In order to minimize said problems the permeability of the membrane in some systems has been chosen much lower than the permeability of the different skin types. However, in this case the amount of active substance which diffuses through a specific skin area is much less than the theoretical maximum given by the characteristics of the skin. Hence the size of the patch has to be chosen much bigger than intrinsically necessary.
Patch based delivery systems which are able to effectively administrate the delivery of an active substance to a subject over a certain period of time in precise doses, e.g. delivered at predetermined intervals, are a problem that has not been solved by now. Turning delivery on and off may cause uncontrolled time lag in the delivery rate of the on and off events and leads often over the long term run to a constantly diminishing diffusion rate through the skin.
Most drugs used today perform better therapeutically when delivered in a modulated rather than in a continuous fashion throughout the applied period of time, for example, a circadian rhythm. A number of chemicals are, e.g., needed only at a certain time during the day. Therefore it is necessary to be able to precisely control and apply drugs according to predetermined rules. Currently no technology that is non invasive, does not need an extensive power supply and can be independently used by the targeted individual, such as customer and/or patient is available affording automated control of drug delivery in real time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a delivery system for an active substance which avoids the draw backs known from the prior art. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a patch based delivery system for an active substance which is able to administrate the delivery of a chemical substance to a subject over a period of time in a controllable way.